godzilla_rulers_of_earthlandfandomcom-20200214-history
Gaira
Gaira is a former member of the Earth Conquerors and is known as the Green Gargantua. Gaira was captured in China but escaped and fought Varan in 2010. He soon reunites with his Sanda and the two face off against Godzilla but they aid him and other Kaiju later in The Trilopod War. Gaira is persuaded to join the Earth Conquerors by SpaceGodzilla. However after Sanda is severely wounded by the other Conquerors, he leaves the faction and joins with the Earth Defenders. Appearance Gaira resembles a humanoid giant with green skin and green fur. The fur hangs loose and somewhat resembles sea weed. The top of his head is flat and his eyes are yellow with red pupils. His nose is very large and wide. Gaira has an under bite, with two fangs on the lower jaw extended outwards. He has sharp almost claw like fingernails on his hands. Personality In the past, Gaira was very much like his brother Sanda and was curious of humans. However, after he was captured, held captive and tortured by the Chinese military, he developed a deep hatred and a grudge towards humans and is much more savage when in battle than Sanda. Despite he and Sanda not being able to see eye-to-eye and sharing a sort of rivalry, he does genuinely care for his brother and will protect him from harm, like when he saved him from being hit by Godzilla's Atomic Breath in Brisbane. When Sanda took the force Dagahra's Irabushan Beam attack to save Gaira, the Green Gargantua is show to be worried and scared for his brother's health. When Sanda is among Fairy Tail's and the Earth Defenders' wounded, he never leaves Sanda's side. Upon his departure from the Earth Conqueror faction, Gaira hated his former allies for what they had done for his brother and the way the forced him to join the faction. He has allied himself with Earth Defenders, no longer holding any grudge against them as they helped him defeating Dagahra and Ganimes. He also seems to no longer has any hostility towards Fairy Tail either as they have also helped him, the first time Gaira seems to have a good relationship with humans. The Gargantua also seems to have developed a slight friendship with Elfman Strauss, discovering that the two have something in common. History Not much is known about Gaira's past though it is theorized that both he and Sanda were born in 1966. 1967, Gaira and Sanda where spotted by humans in China as children and where mistaken for cryptids known as Yeren (Or Chinese Wild Men). A Monarch team was sent to China to investigate the sighting. The young Gargantuas saw the Monarch camp and out of curiosity, emerged from the forest and meet face to face with a Monarch scientist, Akami Towaga. Akami gave the young Kaiju food, who thanked her food the gift before returning back to the forest. The same Monarch team attempted to track down the Gargantuas over the years. Both Gaira and Sanda managed to avoid the team through said years way up to adulthood. In 2002, Gaira was captured temporally in Korea and was experimented on but managed to escape and destroy his captors before making his way to China. After Korea sent a distress signal, the military of China created a trap lure Gaira before capturing him. The Chinese government also bard Monarch from investigate the Gargantuas. The humans held Gaira in a military against his will and to use him as a weapon, which gave birth to his deep grudge towards humans. Synopsis Devonian Arc In Huanren Reservoir,China 2010, during a battle between Rodan and Varan, Gaira was kept in an underground mountain base and was discovered by Lucy Casprell. A Chinese General explains that Gaira was captured when he was attacking in China but they also decided to keep him in captivity as a potential weapon. As the base is being destroyed by Varan and Rodan's battle, the humans begin to evacuate the base but Lucy goes to release Gaira before joining the others. When Rodan retreats, Gaira faces Varan in combat. Despite the Gargantuas smaller size, Gaira is able to overpower Varan with his own physical strength and make-shift weapons he could lay he hands on. As Varan begun to retreat, Gaira grabbed onto his tail, hitching a ride as Varan glides towards the sea. As they fly, Gaira sees his brother Sanda reaching out to him before he and Varan disappear into the ocean. At some point Sanda went into the ocean to find Gaira but the Green Gargantua attacked his brother. As the brothers swim towards dry land, their sent is picked up by Godzilla who was searching for Titanosaurus, Gezora and Manda. Godzilla decides to swim after the humanoid giants. As Gaira arrives in Brisbane Australia, he sees Sanda and tackles him, saving his brother as Godzilla fires his Atomic Breath at them. With Sanda still injured, Gaira helps his brother retreat as Godzilla is distracted by the military. As the brothers move further into the city, Gaira is attacked by a tank and he retaliates. Sanda tries to stop him but Gaira punches him. Just as Brown Gargantua is about to fight back they are interrupted by Godzilla. As Godilla is about to fire his Atomic Breath at Sanda, Gaira bites Godzilla's arm which cancels the attack. Gaira and Sanda then begin to team up against Godzilla, Gaira manages to slash at Godzilla's face with his sharp claws, leaving a gash. Godzila begins to stomp on Gaira until he is distracted by the CKR. As Godzilla tries to attack Sanda, Gaira grabs him by the tail, causing Godzilla to fire his atomic beam at a build which collapse on him. Gaira is them whacked by Godzilla's tail, knocking him out. After Sanda manages to send Godzilla in retreat Gaira and his brother are transported the Monster Islands. Cryogs Revenge Arc Four years after Godzilla's supposed death, Gaira and Sanda still spend heir time on Monster Islands alongside Rodan, Baragon and Kumonga. Trilopod War Arc After Mothra Lea and Baby Mothra take refuge on the Monster Islands, Gaira and the other resident kaiju sense Battra coming to the Islands. Soon the Trilopods invade, Gaira and Sanda manages to fight off the alien kaiju. When Sanda is being overpowered by a Trilopod Beta, Gaira attacks it and he and his brother managed to kill the Trilopod. However when they face against a Trilopod/Kumonga hybrid, Gaira is ensnared and trapped in the hybrids webbing. Gaira and Sanda are soon overpowered and like many other Earth Monsters, are captured by the Trilopods, have their DNA absorbed and are trapped in their hive. Fortunitly, Gaira and the other captured kaiju are released by King Caesar and they all rally behind Godzilla in battling the Trilopod Hybrids. Gaira teams up with Anguirus as they destroy as Trilopod/Gezora Hybrid. However when the Trilopod Queen Magita appears, Gaira and the other monsters are unable to overpower her and are soon defeated until Godzilla manages to absorb their energy as he unlocks burning mode and finally kills Magita. Gaira and the other monsters follow Godzilla out to see. Post-Trilopod War Arc Unlike the majority of the earth kaiju in the Trilopod war, Gaira and Sanda didn't join the Earth Defenders. Instead they followed their own path, to try and live a peaceful life. However SpaceGodzilla managed to convince Gaira to join his new kaiju faction: The Earth Conquerors. His brother is forcefully joined as well. In 2016 after Titanosaurus, Gezora and Ebirah return from their mission in Brisbane, Gaira, Sanda and Gabara are weighting for them at the entrance of their base. Garia mocks them for how they failed, until Gezora states how Gaira himself was defeated by Godzilla, Gaira tries to retaliate but is stopped by Sanda. SpaceGodzilla then announces they the team is ready to face Godzilla and his Earth Defenders. The Earth Conquerors then confront the Earth Defenders on Monster Islands. As the kaiju factions are about to attack each other, a magic circle appears above the islands and sucks in all the kaiju, where they are transported to Earth Land. Soon Gaira and the other Earth Conquerors manage to find the source of the magic circle which is the Dark Guild Grimoire Heart. They board the Dark Guild's Airship and confront Master Hades and the Seven Kin of Purgatory. When he two evil team realize that both of their major enemies the Earth Defenders and Fairy Tail have joined forces, an alliance is made between Grimoire Heart and the Earth Conquerors. Meanwhile at Fairy Tail, when the Shobijin are showing the core members of Fairy Tail Godzilla's memories, they see Gaira in the memories, witnessing his battles with the Trilopods and Magita. Tenrou Island Arc Within a couple of weeks, as the Airship is reaching Tenrou Island, the Earth Conquerors prepare themselves, Gaira is pumped but when Sanda asks his they could avoid fighting, Gaira hits him. When Battra tells Gaira, Sanda was only speaking his mind, Gaira mentions how Battra killed Mothra only to be tackled by the black moth but SpaceGodzilla stops the fight. When a giant-size Master Makarov Dreyar tries to block the airships path Gaira and the other Earth Conquerors and Grimoire Heart are transported to the island via Caprico. When on Tenrou Island, Gaira and Sanda team up as they search for any members of Fairy Tail or the Earth Defenders. However Gaira in left frustrated when they are unable to find anyone as he wants to fight. Later on, Gaira finally gets his wish to battle Fairy Tail and the Earth Defenders when he reaches Fairy Tail's base camp, seeing his fellow Earth Conquerors Dagahra and Ganimes facing off with the Earth Defenders Gorosaurus, Mothra Leo, The Shobijin, Kamoebas and Kumonga and the Fairy Tail mages Lisanna and Elfman Strauss, Levy McGarden, Cana Alberona, Freed Justice and Bickslow. Gaira roars from behind Kumonga and Kamoebas as they are confronting Dagahra and Ganimes, the Green Gargantua slams the two Earth Defenders to the ground before turning to the other Earth Defenders and the Fairy Tail mages with a snarl, with said kaiju and mages shocked by his sudden appearance. Gaira charges at the group to attack but Gorosaurus rushes at him and rams his skull into his chest but Gaira digs his feet into the ground to stop the dinosaur. After a brief struggle, Gaira throws Gorosaurus to the ground and before the reptile can get up, Gaira pins him down and threatening to kill him he tries anything. Soon everyone at the base camp see a large lighting flame in the sky (the spectacle originating from Natsu Dragneel in his Lighting Dragon Mode as he battles Master Hades at Grimoire Heart's airship), Gaira is distracted by the display and slighting lifts the pressure off Gorosauru's head. The ends up being his undoing as Gorosaurus gets to his feet and Gaira looses balance and fall to the ground, Gorosaurus jumps in the air and attempts to stomp the Gargantua. Gaira rolls out of the way of the attack and gets to his feet, glaring and growling at Gorosaurus who gives him own glare and growl. He declares he will tear Gorosaurus open and rip out his insides before he charges at the dinosaur. However before Gaira can reach the dinosaur, he is suddenly punched away out of now where, with everyone present shock to see who punched the Green Gargantua. Gaira rubs his face and turns to see his attacker and is gobsmacked to see who it is: Sanda. Gaira yells at Sanda for his actions and his brother states that can't allow him to harm the humans. Gaira gets more aggravated as he reminds Sanda of his experience of being captured by the humans, Sanda says he understands Gaira's anger but says that the Fairy Tail mages haven't done anything to Gaira and that they don't deserve to be harmed. Gaira finally has enough of Sanda's human-defending ways and states he will destroy the humans, no matter who gets in his way. The Gargantuas begin to battle as each other lands powerful blows on the other and smash each other with make-shift weapons. As either brother prepares to land a powerful punch on the other, their fists collide which creates a powerful shock wave that ends them back. Both Gargantuas are panting in exhaustion but still gave glares. Gaira exclaims how Sanda can still protect the humans after what they done, Sanda states that its because he can see the good in them, something Gaira refuses to see. Gaira responds with another question, asking that if Sanda is willing to defend humans, why did he join the Earth Conquerors. As Sanda is about to reveal his reason for joining, Dagahra intervenes as he charges up a powerful Irabushan Beam, warning Sanda to keep his mouth shut and aiming his attack Gaira. Gaira is in disbelief at what is seeing but just as Dagahra's attack can hit Gaira, Sanda takes the attack for him, much to the horror of both him and the Earth Defender and Fairy Tail. Worried, Gaira tries to get his brother up with no avail. Gaira's fear turns to rage as he looks at Dagahra and Ganimes, demanding to know why they attack them. The backstabbing kaiju reveal that SpaceGodzilla recruited Sanda for more members but refused at first until he threaten to kill Gaira if he didn't join and so Sanda joined reluctantly. The two also tell that if Sanda told Gaira the truth there under orders to kill both Gargantuas. Gaira is shocked when he hears how Sanda joined to protect him even if went against his beliefs, the Green Gargantuas rage boiled as he launches himself at Ganimes and Dagahra for harming his brother. Gaira battles the two Earth Conquerors, managing to land some hits but is downed by Ganimes's Scalding Spray. Eventually Dagahra and Ganimes pin Gaira to ground as the Earth Defenders and Fairy Tail mages watch on helplessly. From behind the two malice kaiju, Elfman rushes to help Gaira using his Ebirah Claw but is halted by when Ganimes catches it with his own pincer and beings to clamp down. Dagahra charges up his Irabushan Beam and asks Gaira for any last regrets. With a smirk, Gaira asks to tell SpaceGodzilla he can't beat Godzilla, angering Dagahra as he prepares to fire. Suddenly, a roar distracts Dagahra and a fire attack knocks him off Gaira. Everyone sees that Baragon and Gajeel Redfox have now recovered from their injuries and are ready to fight. As Gajeel, Elfman and Mothra Leo deal withGanimes, Gaira joins with Baragon to fight Dagahra and now quitting the Earth Conquerors. Both dodge the aqutic monster's Irabushan Beam, with Gaira throw a long towards Dagahra as a distraction from Baragon. As Daghra fires his Crimson Sails, Gaira dodges them and knocks the conqueror on his back. He sees Ganimes and grabs Dagahra's tail before swing him towards the crab. Gaira gives the signal for Baragon to use Tremor Claws on the two Conquerors, sending the flying miles away. Gaira then goes over to Sanda's body, cradling his brother and apologies to him, feeling he has fail him. He sees Sanda is still alive but in severer pain and pleads the Fairy Tail mages and the Earth Defenders to save his brother. As Lisanna and Levy are about to help Sanda, Gaira and everyone present saw the Tenrou Tree beginning to return to its original position. As Kumonga's wound is getting treated (after getting his leg cut of by Ganimes), the other realise that spider need to eat in order to grow his leg back but are unable to find food. Gaira then throws Kumonag's severed leg in front of Kumonga, suggesting that he should eat it, much to the disgust of the humans but Kumonga willing eats it. Later on, Gaira is at the wounded tent sitting beside the unconscious Sanda, still upset at what has happened to his brother. Elfman comes and sits with the former Conqueror to see if he and Sanda are alright. Gaira states Sanda will be alright but he still feels like a failure for what had happen to Sanda. Elfman tells the Gargantua that he understands how he feels, sharing how he tried to protect Mirajane and Lisanna many times and failed doing so but states he will vow to always protect his sisters. The Green Gargantua takes the mages words to heart, stating that maybe the two of them aren't as different has he thought. Soon an explosion from enemy attack gets everyone attention. They soon see who it was that fired the attack but the enemy fired multiple energy blasts at the camp, forcing everyone to scatter and duck for cover. As the attacker finally made it to the camp, it is revealed to Battra. As the Fairy Tail mages and Earth Defenders try their best to take down Battra, Gaira and Elfman charge at the Rogoue Moth as they attempted to land a punch but Battra dodge their attacked and fired his Prism Beams at the two, taking them down. Battra sees that Gaira has joined with the Earth Defenders and Fairy Tail, berating him betraying the Earth Conquerors. Gaira reminds Battra of who they threaten his brother in joining the faction and states that he thought Battra would have more tact. As Battra is about to attack once again, Lisanna intervenes who tries to talk Battra down from attack, remind him of what Mothra would think. As the mage and rogue moth, Battra tells of how he was reincarnated in a fully healed body by Mothra but was controlled by Mallory and Minette, leading to him being forced to kill Mothra. Battra begins to become overcome with rage as he his reminded of Mothra's death and unleashed his Dark Hurricane upon group. However this is stopped when a bright comes from Mothra Lea's cocoon. Soon, Mothra Lea, now in her Imago form and Kaiju seize emerges from her cocoon and flies towards Grimoire Heart's airship, leaving everyone astonished at what they witnessed. After Varan arrives and stop Battra from getting the Shobijin and Leo, the battle begins again. After Battra is immobilized by Freed and Kumonga, Gaira throws Kamoebas at the Rogue Divine Moth to perform his Shell Smash. Soon, Gaira and Varan charge at Battra with the Green Gargantua grabbing Battra by his abdominal pincers and swung him in the direction of Varan's Oral Beam. However, the battle soon turns again in Battra's favour as the Conquerors fires his Macrocosm Bolts upon the entire basecamp team. Abilities Immense Strength: Despite his smaller size compared to the majority of kaiju, Gaira is extremely tough. In physical strength he was able to overpower Varan to the point he was forced to retreat. He is tenacious enough to attack Godzilla head on and when teaming up with Sanda and Anguirus, was able to kill a Trilopod or two. His claws are shown to be able to cut through Godzilla's skin and leave a deep gash. His fangs can also pierce Godzilla skin as well. He is quite a strong swimmer compared to his brother. He is strong to lift Varan by the head. He is also able to improvise weapons such as a radio dish or a molten rock. Category:Earth Defenders Category:Earth Conquerors Category:Characters Category:Terrian Kaiju Category:Male Characters Category:Kaiju